Tide Me Over
by Bellatrix Kale
Summary: Dean/Sam. Wincest. Set in 5x22. Dean isn't ready to say goodbye to his little brother. Written for kissbingo on livejournal.


Title: Tide Me Over  
**Prompt:** Kiss prompt - time: last  
**Medium:** Fic  
**Rating:** PG  
**Warnings:** Wincest, Emoing Dean, fluff, boy kisses.  
**Summary:** Dean tries to prepare to say goodbye to his brother. _(Dean/Sam.)_

This was it. This was really it. Sam was going to say yes to Lucifer so they could try out Gabriel's plan with the rings of the Four Horsemen and send the devil back to hell. But the price... Dean was the one who really had to pay the price. He knew this and just kept thinking about it all through out the drive to Detroit.

Every time he glanced over at Sam in the passenger seat from the corner of his eye, he wondered- _Does he really want to do this? Maybe we can work out another plan so it doesn't have to be like this..._ No matter what ran though his mind though, it always led to the same place: Dean being alone. Without Sam.

He hated that more then anything. It wasn't even the fact that everyone else in their family was gone, so much. It had more to do with the fact that over the past few months, the two got closer. Closer than what they should have being brothers, but it didn't stop them.

At first it was weird and Dean kept his mouth shut about it for a long time, until he finally found a way to tell Sam. And Sam never resented it. Or clocked him, like he thought he would. He just went along with it, and that made Dean feel somewhat happy for a while. Until the night he decided to make a move after a few drinks when he kissed his brother. Dean felt relieved, getting all the chick flick type emotions off his chest.

And ever since they've been on neutral grounds, both understanding there was something there that they decided to keep under the rug.

Dean was going to pull all they buried back out tonight though. He was sure of it as he pulled into the motel parking lot beside Bobby's old Chevrolet. Sam got out and went to get the rooms while Bobby and Dean made small talk, avoiding all conversations about what was to come. Once Sam got back with keys to the rooms, they parted for the night. Bobby gave them a nod before disappearing into his room to retire and the Winchester brothers went into their own.

Tossing his backpack down on the bed, Dean watched Sam enter the bathroom to look around. He cleared his throat. "Sam?"

"Yeah?" Sam said in a questioning tone as he came back into the room.

He furrowed his brow at his younger brother, trying to think how he should word himself. "Tomorrow. You're sure about it?"

Sam nodded. "Why wouldn't I be?" He walked over to the other bed, taking off his jacket and tossing it on the end of it. "I mean, it's not how I wanted this to end, but there's no other way."

A part of Dean knew Sam probably felt the same way he did. Swallowing the forming lump in his throat, Dean quietly said, "I don't want you to."

"Dean..." He looked at him with worry.

Dean just stared at him, thoughts running ragged about Sam in Hell. He could feel his lower lip starting to quiver and he bit down on it hard. No way he was breaking down in the middle of some crappy motel room over a joint decision to stop the Apocalypse. Shaking his head, Dean walked over to the bed he'd claimed and laid down. "Just never mind Sam. Forget it."

He could hear a sigh from Sam before the bed moved under him and there was a hand on his shoulder. "I get it."

"Oh, really? Do you?" Dean snapped, rolling slightly to look at Sam.

"I do. Green eggs and ham," he said with his eyebrows raised.

He had to hold back from laughing at what Sam said. Green eggs and ham was Dean's way of beating around the bush in telling Sam how he felt, and ever since it became this little private joke. A smile pulled at the corner of Dean's lips. "Green eggs and ham," he nodded as the smile grew.

Sam laid down next to Dean, looking at him with a smile that said 'I won'. "Told you I knew."

"Yeah. Sure you did."

For a while, they just stared at the ceiling in silence. Until Dean flipped over to face Sam and propped his head on his fist. Sam's eyes shifted to look at him. "What?"

Instead of saying anything, Dean leaned down and kissed him, lingering for a few seconds to make a permanent memory. "Night Sammy," he smirked before turning away from Sam and shutting his eyes. It might have been the last time he'd ever get to do that. He didn't expect Sam to curl up next to him and mumble that he loved him or anything like that either; so when he did, Dean knew he'd be okay for a while. Just until he got to be with Sam again.


End file.
